Taken
by xxxTheLittleOnexxx
Summary: Please just look inside:  AU but hopefully not OC... Stefan, Bonnie and Caroline have very strong friendship in this... as well as of course Bonnie and Damon slow burning love and sexy times :


**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

**An: Hi guys I'm back. But I'm so out of practice I thought my first update could be this. Then if I've still got it I'll do the other stories. I just don't want to let the other ones down by adding a crap chapter. Thanks to all of you who have been reading and alerting etc. Many thanks to those who wished me good luck in my exams and course work. Guess what I have an honours degree now :) Don't quite know what to do with myself. Hope it all went well for you guys too :)**

SUMMARY: NEVER GOOD AT WRITING A SUMMARY SO... IT'S A SUPRISE LOL

Chapter one: it's all come out Bonnie

It's been a few months since Stefan was forced to leave with Klaus. Damon felt guilty every day for what Stefan had sacrificed for him. Stefan loved him more than anything. He chose him over the love of his life. But how had Damon repaid him? He'd been weak again. He'd chosen Elena over Stefan just like he had with Katherine. You'd think he'd learnt his lesson or had an epiphany after his wolf bite, but no Damon managed to do what Damon did best. He blocked out his conscious and when it was clear Stefan was not returning, Elena made her move on him.

They had been going over everything they knew about Klaus in the library that day. They hoped it would give them an idea of where Klaus would hide out. Not that it mattered since Klaus was now invincible. It was not like they could do anything unless they could find Elijah and join forces with him. Even then they'd need the gods on their sides to defeat Klaus. However the last time Bonnie and Stefan said they saw Elijah, it was when he was double crossing them both anyways. All would have run smoothly if it wasn't for Elijah, thought Damon. In any case Damon, Bonnie, Caroline and Elena had closed their last book with a heavy sigh.

Bonnie and Caroline exited to go get cola in the kitchen. On the inside though, Caroline and Bonnie were simmering. They excused themselves from the library, purposely so they wouldn't commit battery on Elena and Damon. As soon as they were out of Damon's ear range and Bonnie put up a silencer spell, they were livid and ranting.

"I can't motherfucking believe those two BB!" screamed Caroline, fangs flaring.

"I know they make me sick! Do they think we are stupid and can't see it?"

"Apparently they do think we're freaking morons. Remind me again why we sacrificed our lives and have been friends with that bitch all these years? I mean when we were babies we didn't know any better. We didn't know how manipulative and selfish she was but what's our excuse for staying her friend now BB?"

"I honestly don't know anymore care bear. I think I've always felt like you two are my sisters and that comes with loyalty and certain obligations to each other. When I lost grams I let even more stuff slide with her because I felt like you and Elena were all I had left. But you know what? In the 2 years we've known him, Stefan's been there for us both, more than she ever has. I mean do they really think they are being subtle? She just has to have a Salvatore on her arm doesn't she? Elena with her doe eyes and running her fingers up Damon's thighs and muscles like like..."

"Like a whore, yeah it's sick and that he allows her too. I mean does he think she really will love him or does he realise he's giving up his brother for some cheap tacky ho! I think I'm going to vomit or slap them."

"I'm in on the latter. Let's give them hell now! Care bear. I'm done with tip toeing around like its all good. I also think me and you are on our own in finding Stefan. It's almost like they don't care. Here you and I have been running around, tracking down all sorts of dangerous mystics and they just sit on a couch trying not to fuck each other in front of us."

"Deal it's me and you who'll find Stefan and then we'll make sure he finds a girl that deserves him. I mean he has been there so much for me Bonnie. He's my best guy friend. He doesn't treat me like an idiot or like a monster. He protects me and makes me smile Bonnie. I feel like I can't smile as much these days without seeing him and his crazy eye brows." Caroline's eyes began to well up. "We had this great conversation at the grill. He said I reminded him of his best friend BB. It made me so happy to feel, to feel so important to him. I mean he's not an open guy and to be able to say that to me and bond with me shows how much he valued me and I value him. All that time in the forest when he taught me how to catch bunnies too, he made it comedic Bonnie. He made me chuckle and the night I died, when he cleaned me up and consoled me in the bathroom, it was so kind BB. He just he deserves so much Bonnie."

"He definitely does and I promise you we'll find him and the first thing we'll doe is take him out, Just the three of us. If I'm honest he's my closest best guy friend too. He really supported me with my witchcraft when I first found out. He saved me from Damon and from being trapped in the tomb when I fell. The only reason I ever had problems with him was because of Damon! Let's go care bear. Those two need a stern talking to, it's enough."

"I know but I feel like we got lumped with this convo when Alaric should have had a word. Jeremy doesn't broach the situation either. It feels like me and you are the only ones who care anymore about loyalty."

Elena moved the book from Damon's pensive gaze. She clutched his jaws tentatively before leaning in and planting a kiss on his bee stung lips. Damon backed away confused looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"W what are you doing Elena?"

"I can't take it anymore we've become so close since what happened the night you almost died. I need you and I want to be with you."

"You don't mean that Elena. God I wish you did but you're not over Stefan. I'm no rebound Elena. What if Stefan was to walk through this door right at this moment? You'd still pick me?" he said with so much child like hope.

_Well he isn't coming back even though. I want him to but he's gone. So you're all I have_ "Yes it wouldn't change anything"

And with that Damon embraced her, wrapping his pale hands around her waist. He softly at first kissed her. It was more with hesitation and uncertainty. Within moments however the kiss deepened and they both become ferocious, massaging each other's tongues and panting heavily. That was until Damon felt a searing pain in his head and smashed right into the library wall. Looking up in a daze from his position on the floor, he found Bonnies searing emerald eyes. She looked at him with fury, shaking her chocolate curls.

"Oh what's wrong judgey you wanna be the one kissing me?"

"You really think I'd wanna get with a disease ridden slut who's so desperate he goes after his brother's girl. Boo boo i have no one to love me." she mocked him trying to show him how stupid he was being. "Well Damon you did, you had Stefan you've always had Stefan. He idolised you and you were his number one, but no you'd rather be second best and steal some Elena left over's. You disgust me and have no self respect for yourself. She'll break your heart Damon and then what? Stefan gave up his freedom for nothing. He became the one thing he's fought centuries to avoid. He is a gentle, respectful and prides himself on being caring and loving. You made him a killer no matter how much you moan it was all his fault. You're not even bothered we can't find him either of you?"

"That's not true" Elena squealed

"Shut your mouth!" Caroline yelped before zooming over to her and slapping her. "Stefan's done so much for me and now he's gone and I'm left with you and Damon. I hate you I hate you so much!"

Damon fumed getting off the floor. He was in front of Bonnie in an instant, holding her shoulders in a firm grip. "Don't you fucking dare judge me little witch! _I need Elena course I love Stefan but this is my one chance. I I Stefan always forgives me and i know you and Caroline won't give up looking for him._

"You make my skin crawl."

Damon clenched his jaw so tight he thought he'd snap his teeth.

"no i don't i don't shut up!" His eyes seared as he looked at the one girl who always made him feel, feel such range but still lived to tell the story. They had come to an understanding during the Klaus fight. But when Stefan went missing and Elena and he got closer, Bonnie drifted away. She stopped being around him and he wouldn't admit that it hurt. He missed her jibes because at least deep down he knew she found him amusing. But now, the way she was looking at him, He didn't like it one bit.

Soon however Bonnie's expression changed. She began to clutch her stomach in pain. "Ahhhhhhhhh"

"Bonnie Bonnie!" Caroline raced over trying to move Damon but he held Bonnie like a little damaged bird in his arms.

"What's wrong Bonnie? Bonnie? Don't you die on me you little judgey hell fury!" Damon bit his wrist and poured blood down her throat. "Oh no you don't. No more witchy spasms. You hear that Emily? If she dies or there are anymore witchy unpredictable moments she'll be mine forever you got it?" He gestured to his blood in her system.

Bonnie's eyes soon fluttered open to meet icy irises. She pouted. "Get off me!"

"Err how bout no!"

"This is not a joke Damon piss off"

Damon frowned. she didn't want banter with him. _She really hates me_

"There's danger coming and hope." she muttered in Caroline's direction as Damon and Elena looked confused.

Their voices along with Caroline's and Elena's came to a halt though at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Am I interrupting another OMFG moment?" he queried with that Knowledge and elegance to his voice.

"Elijah?" Damon went into a defensive stance, not realising he had moved Bonnie behind him. She nudged him out of the way like he was a cockroach, but he pushed the stubborn girl behind him, holding her arm tight.

"Move and I'll break your arm!"

She kicked him in the knee and ran to Elijah who was carrying a huge black lumped body. Caroline, Damon and Elena had been too caught up in them moment to realise who it was.

"Bonnie no!" Damon and Caroline screamed. They halted when they saw the spiky hair, furrowed brow and dangling lapis lazuli clad hand, which singled the presence of none other than Stefan Salvatore. Elena ran to him and helped Bonnie and Caroline put him on the couch.

Damon followed too, moving them all to see his brother. His eyes were closed and Damon realised he wanted nothing more than to see Stefan's grey green eyes.

Bonnie squinted bringing Elijah to his surprised knees. He had never had a witch give him an aneurism before.

"What happened?" Bonnie punched Elijah in the chest. He smiled in response. He would not admit it but in his short time helping them, he had gotten a soft spot for the little witch.

"Well Stefan had been working with Klaus but found a way to get into my coffin. He pulled the dagger out and I helped him escape."

"But Klaus is unstoppable, since you betrayed us when we actually could have ended him. " Damon queried.

"This has to be a trick. Damon is right. _urg that's the grossest words that have ever had to escape my mouth._ Klaus will pop up and attack at any moment," Caroline stated as Elena stroked Stefan's hair. Damon was too relieved at his brother's return to notice that and the kiss she placed on Stefan's forehead. Caroline and Bonnie had seen it though and were sickened by it.

_Unbelievable_ Bonnie sent telepathically to Caroline.

"Well my brother had been keeping the rest of my family in coffins too. I along with Stefan helped release them all. Klaus was invincible yes, but not when the rest of our original family teamed up against him. Our combined strength was just about enough. Although till the very end my brother believed in revenge. He took one last strike at Stefan. He is severely damaged and will need a witches help. So who better I thought." He gave Bonnie his dazzling smile.

"Move then" she banged on him. "All of you well apart from Caroline"

"But..."

"Oh shut up Elena!" groaned Caroline

Bonnie gently straddled Stefan, who was now placed in his comfortable bed. Her tiny body fit cutely above him. Damon frowned at the image in front of him but didn't know why. Bonnie slowly started to unbutton Stefan's shirt revealing the huge wounds that Klaus had left.

Elijah soon spoke up "I managed to get some of Klaus's fresh blood to heel him. The wolf bites now gone but the rest of the damage did not heel."

"That's because Klaus used a magical knife to inflict these. The magic is blocking any gash made with the strike of the weapon. This will take a lot of magic. _Too much _she said in her head but didn't realise it travelled to Caroline telepathically.

"Nooooooooooo! There's another way there must be!"

"Another way what?" Damon asked scared and curious "what's she talking about?" he grabbed Bonnie off of Stefan and shook her.

_Oh I have no time for this bulldozer of a man_

"Elijah would you please restrain this" she pointed to Damon "And then Caroline please"

"What the hell? No bb oh no you didn't"

"What the fuck is going on Caroline?" Damon growled.

"Elijah Elijah i can see it on your face you care for Bonnie. If you knew what she is going to do you wouldn't be holding me and Damon and believe me I rarely agree with this idiot but you need to get off us now."

Elijah paused for a moment but it was too late. In all Damon and Caroline's flapping there had been enough time. Bonnie had gotten back on top of Stefan and had already done whatever spell it was she planned. She had collapsed on his bare chest like a rag doll.

Stefan soon gasped, moving his head in confusion and seeing the ball of chocolate curls on top of him. His face was relieved and it looked like he was going to cry. He never thought he'd see any of them ever again. But it wasn't a dream he was home. The slight weight and tickling of Bonnies curls made him realise it wasn't a dream. He didn't have time to fight or think about the inner angst he felt at being around a human. The scared yet relieved expression of everyone made his heart pound with fear. They seemed happy to see him, like he was to see them but they also seemed filled with dread. Then he realised it. His heart sank and he began to sweat. The guilt in him rising, burning him. Was Bonnie moving?

Bonnie lay still now in Stefan's bed. She was breathing and that's all that mattered. Damon's blood in her system made them worry about what she could comeback as but she had not dies and she was human. They all perched on various chairs circling the sleeping goddess, watching her every move.

Caroline frowned as Elena held Stefan's hand and gave him a big cuddle. Then Damon cuddled his brother. He gave him a silent head nod of thank you for everything, which was riddled with guilt for what he and Elena had done.

_He needs to know dammit. _As soon as they moved Caroline jumped right into Stefan arms hugging him to death. She then hit him "you ever do that to me and Bonnie again and I'll beat you up myself got it?"

All Stefan could do was cuddle her back with a gleeful expression. They then all went down stairs to let Bonnie rest.

Stefan and Elijah seemed to have bonded and went down to the cellar to munch on blood bags. Well Elijah knew that Stefan would need help with this. He had gotten so addicted to drinking fresh blood straight from the source.

Damon took this as his opportunity. "What are you doing?" Elena screamed as he tried to comfort and kiss her lips.

"I i mean you we have to come clean to Stefan. It's better to do it now. i don't wanna go behind his back anymore. i want my brother but i want you as well. If we do this amicably it might be okay in time."

"Damon no I'm sorry I love Stefan!"

"But what you said..."

"I know but..."

"No no don't do this to me again. You keep giving me hope only to trash it" he grabbed her again "you said if his came back it wouldn't make a difference."

"That's when I thought he wasn't ever coming back. So I'd take you as as..."

"Second best, a constellation prize?" _Damon bit his lips willing the tears not to fall and betray his icy expression._

Clap clap clap "That's what you get when you play with a selfish bitch like her Damon." Caroline said furiously emerging from the corner of the room. _I kind of feel bad for him though. Why do i feel bad for him? _

"Caroline. Please stay out of this."

"No I will not. Stefan promised to have my back and what kind of friend would i be if i let this go? I know you Elena, your gonna make Damon look like it was all one sided and that you never kissed him or said you'd be with him. You'll run into Stefan's arms lying and get away with it. It's not happening. He has to know. You will not break anymore hearts Elena. First Matt, then Damon and now Stefan you're a disease just like Katherine."

"Wait wait!" Damon said "no please look i hate Elena right now. I feel sick at myself for being so stupid. But Stefan doesn't need to know about this. i i need him."

"I'm sorry Damon i really am. Part of me knows that this isn't all your fault because Elena's a good liar. But Stefan needs to know what he's dealing with. Her manipulations are dangerous."

Elijah and Stefan soon walked in looking chummy but Stefan's expression soon dropped.

"What's going on guys? He went defensibly to Elena's side.

"Tell him guys or I will!" Caroline said sternly crossing her arms. "Oh no takers fine. Elena has not acted like a concerned girlfriend while you were missing. She tried it on with Damon. They kissed and she told him she wanted to be with him. Now that your back she broke his heart and wants to pretend like she hasn't betrayed you."

"Elena is this true?"

"No no stefan i i"

"And you!" he said with hurt. He walked towards Damon. "I i know what she means to you. i know that this is everything you wanted and a part of me can't blame you for moving in but ii really thought that maybe you cared about me. i mean i care for you. i gave up alot for you. You have no idea what I've had to do these last months. What i have become_."_

"Stefan i i please..." Damon pleaded through fighting tears.

"Elena, Damon just get out of this house now both of you. i need space"

"No no please Stefan" Elena begged.

"Brother please sit talk. just me and you. No one else."

"I'm too tired for this crap. If you won't leave i will. Caroline and Elijah i feel like a drink. The grills still standing isn't it? We can take Bonnie to Tyler and Jeremy to make sure she's looked after.

"What you think I'd hurt her?" Damon huffed._ I mean yeah i know I did in the past but we were getting along so well before you were taken. _All Damon got in response was Stefan, Elijah and Caroline walking straight past him out the door, like he wasn't there.

"Bonnie will be okay right? I mean she's safe right?" Stefan then Elijah questioned Caroline worriedly.

"Yes you think I'd leave if she wasn't mister? I placed these crystal things round her bed. They keep stuff out. She used them once when we were trying to keep a rat out of her room. But eventually i just found it and drank the little rat dry, so it was all good."

Stefan let out a guttural chuckle "Oh how I've missed you Caroline. I know now all the terrible things that I've done, all the bad stuff in me, I can get rid of it as long as you and Bon are around."

She kissed his cheek excitedly before turning to Elijah. "Me and you are cool now okay?"

They began to stroll towards the grill. Caroline halted for a moment though.

"What is that?" Elijah and Stefan asked looking at the gem around her neck.

"Oh Bon gave it to me. We both have one. They looked at the huge star shaped emerald coloured stone with Swarovski crystals round it. It was a birthday present. Hers is a sun shape. Witches are light vampires are night. Anyways if the stone hums and turns red it means the persons in danger and well I don't want to talk about black. We can look out for each other this way. If anything happens to her I can zoom to her at any time and she can come to me if I'm in danger."

An hour later. Damon moaned in the kitchen, stirring his blood and whisky mixture with his finger. He sulked, face in a permanent pout. Elena soon walked in rubbing his shoulders.

"Hey."

"Hey hey that's all you have for me?"

"What do you want me to say? Look I'll lay my cards out. I love and want Stefan. But he doesn't want me so i guess you got me."

"What?" he stood gripping her hard.

"I said guess you have me. Now what would you like to do with me?"

"This is not what I wanted. I wanted an equal, someone who loves me for me. Not someone who wants to keep be on the backburner like some backup plan. I waited so long for you. I gave so much up for you and what do I get? I was better off without you. I was better off just me and Stefan. I'll make you pay Elena!"

"Oh simmer. I know you won't hurt me. You're like a puppy. I'll always own your heart Damon and the truth is you'll give in, you'll realise no one else will take you and you'll come running. But you better not take too long because i just changed my mind again. think I'm gonna have to work on Stefan till he forgives me."

"You stay away from him!" Damon screamed through tears.

Elena just smiled and walked off leaving Damon crushed and humiliated_. _

Bonnie soon shot up in bed. She panicked for a moment but saw the crystals around her sleeping form. She could also smell Stefan's aftershave. She then grabbed her phone from the night stand. She opened up a message smiling. It was from Caroline and had a photo of her and Stefan dancing in the grill. It read ...

"He's back! You did it you saved him. We left because it all came out Bonnie. It all came out. I know your safe as my crystal is still green and i hope you're already out of bed putting on a fucking sexy dress to join us. Stefan's saying her needs to cuddle you and dance. Yes i did say Stefan and the word dance and cuddle. I know what the hell? He also said he'll buy you chilly cheese fries and you know you love your chilly cheese fries so hurry. Or ring me and I'll come zoom and get ya! Oh and ps we need to teach Elijah something more current. The waltz I think not!"

Bonnie smiled a toothy grin chuckling to herself. It was all okay. She ignored the little feeling in her. It was an odd strange feeling like she was missing something. Instead she walked over to Stefan's closet. She and Caroline had kind of been living in there of late. She picked out a red one drape shoulder dress. She put a red flower in her hair and did her Smokey eye makeup. She ruffled her bouncy curly locks. She added some red lip gloss and huge black cage stilettos. She marched down the stairs adamant to stop by the kitchen and grab a glass of water, all at the same time as avoiding delena. She fake vomited in her own mouth at the thought of them.

Damon sat in the dark kitchen head on the table when he heard soft heels on the hard marble floor. Using his hyper sensitive eyesight like a cat at night, he watched as Bonnies small form strutted in. She turned on the tap and filled a glass of water. Damon admired the view of her tiny caramel figure, which the red material of her dress clung to. In an instant he switched the lights on and was behind her tapping her shoulders.

"Boo!" he whispered in her ear laughing oddly. He was broken. "You look delicious Bonnie. I mean green eyes popping, brown curls bouncing and a red dress. It's my perfect dream. How are you feeling? You saved him. i owe you!"

Bonnie looked at him frowning. "I saw the wheels turning in Elena's scheming mind when she saw Stefan. Look I'm sorry things didn't work out with you and Elena. You lost everything that meant something for nothing and I do feel a bit bad because it's such a waist of life. I truly wish you'd taken my warning seriously. Now just leave. Clear your head then come back with only one goal. That should be to mend your relationship with Stefan. That is all you should focus on. Now go away."

"I can't. I mean it sounds good. Going away, clearing my head and mending things with Stefan is the perfect idea. But I can't, not without a few things.Damon said as if a light bulb went off in his head.

Bonnie tried to step out of his way but he sidestepped her every move, caging her in between his hard body and the sink.

"I'm taking the one thing Elena says she cares about or at least seemed to during the Klaus fight. The fact that thing amuses me and is growing on me is a bonus."

"What are you talking about?"

"You Bonnie. I'm taking you." He said before grabbing her by the waist and turning her around so her back was pressed against him. He put his cold mouth to her hot ear. "Hold on tight."

"No!" she kicked him in the groin and moved. She squinted but fright took over her when nothing happened.

Damon smirked from his position on the floor before zooming towards a panting Bonnie. He grabbed her by the hips pulling her into him. Peering down into her emerald eyes, he stroked up and down her side. He lingered under her left breast as Bonnie wriggled.

"Get the hell off me! Stop it. Don't touch me like that!"

"Or what? Seems my little witch is a tiny bit defenceless. I will miss your aneurisms darlin but hey maybe you can entertain me and cause me pain in other ways." her wriggled his eye brows.

"Damon no stop. I'm off to the grill to see my friends. Do you hear me! Now get off. I won't stand for this. I'm not some dumb sorority cheerleader. I won't let you take me anywhere."

He ran his fingers up her caramel legs as she squirmed fighting tears. Elena had shattered him. There was no telling what he'd do. And where was Caroline? Her necklace and been buzzing and glowing for the past 5 minutes. She hoped everything was okay. Her eyes looked full of fears the closer he got to her centre, his fingers stroking at her underwear to make her uncomfortable. Damon then moved placing his hands around her waist and leaning his head on top of hers. He inhaled her chocolate locks that smelt like oranges and fresh lime. He then brought one hand to rest in her locks.

"I'm the only friend you need little witch."

"Never! I want Caroline and Stefan now. There on their way Damon. i know it. they'll never let you take me!"

"Close your eyes Bonnie and hold on tight." His eyes simmered as he looked at her little disappointed face.

Bonnie didn't know what to do after hitting and pounding on his chest. She cried before clasping her tiny fingers to his shirt, closing her eyes. He rested his head on top of hers and winced as she continued to bawl her eyes out, soaking his shirt through. He soon took flight and Bonnie felt the air and ground beneath her disappear.

**TBC**

**Started out as Elena breaks Damon's heart, he takes Bonnie for revenge and she grows on him story, but that's changed. Will have more to it. Damon wants what's truly his. What Elena's has taken from him. Damon's next mission is to kidnap Stefan, Alaric and perhaps Caroline to make Bonnie happy. He wants to bond with his brother and keep his friend Alaric. What he isn't prepared for is the love he'll develop for Bonnie and the irritating new friend he'll make (Caroline). Next chapter is what Bonnie does when she finds out she's Damon's hostage and that there seem to be other rooms prepared for 3 more guests. Also something went down at the grill...**


End file.
